sherlockholmesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Beryll-Krone
frame|Holmes versucht seinen neuen Klienten Alexander Holder zu beruhigen. (Illustration: [[Sidney Paget)]] Die Beryll-Krone (The Beryl Coronet) erschien erstmals im Mai 1892 im Strand Magazine. Im Oktober des selben Jahres wurde der Fall in Die Abenteuer des Sherlock Holmes veröffentlicht. Der Fall erschien in Deutschland auch unter den Titeln * Das Abenteuer mit dem Berylldiadem * Das Beryll-Diadem * Das Diadem * Die Geschichte des Beryll-Kopfschmuckes Inhalt Handlungszeitpunkt: Februar 1886 :Es ist eine alte Maxime von mir, daß das, was übrigbleibt, wenn man das Unmögliche ausgeschieden hat, die Wahrheit sein muß, so unwahrscheinlich es auch scheinen mag. (Sherlock Holmes) An einem verschneiten Februar-Morgen erblickt Dr Watson vom Fenster aus einen etwa 50-jährigen, gut gekleideten Herrn im Anmarsch, der mit seinen Bewegungen den Eindruck eines Wahnsinnigen macht. Es handelt sich aber um Alexander Holder, den Teilhaber der zweitgrößten Londoner Privatbank Holder & Stevenson, für den eilige Fußmärsche einfach nur ungewohnt sind. Gestern ersuchte ihn im Büro eine der prominentesten Personen Englands, um ein kurzfristiges Darlehen über 50.000 Pfund zu erbitten, das schon am Montag wieder zurückgezahlt werden soll. Als Sicherheit überreichte die Berühmtheit mit der Bitte um höchste Diskretion die mindestens doppelt so wertvolle Beryll-Krone. Da Holder seinem Bürotresor misstraute, nahm er das Juwel mit einem mulmigen Gefühl heim nach Streatham. Von dem Mitbringsel erzählte er seiner Nichte Mary, die er adoptiert hat und die dem Witwer den Haushalt führt, und seinem einzigen Sohn Arthur, der unter dem schlechten Einfluss seines älteren, weltläufigen Freundes George Burnwell der Spielsucht verfallen ist. So versuchte Arthur gestern einmal mehr vergeblich, seinen Vater um 200 Pfund für seinen Aristokraten-Club anzupumpen. Als Holder später in der Nacht durch ein Geräusch aufwachte, überraschte er seinen Sohn in flagranti, wie er sich an der Krone zu schaffen machte, an dem überdies eine Goldecke mit drei der 39 Beryllsteine fehlte. Beleidigt, als Dieb verdächtigt zu werden, verweigerte Arthur jegliche Auskunft zu den Vorfällen. Ein Leibesvisitation und Hausdurchsuchung brachte keine Aufschlüsse... Handelnde und erwähnte Personen Handlungs- und erwähnte Orte Anmerkungen *Einer der seltenen Fälle, in denen es mehrere Verdächtige gibt und der Leser rätseln kann, wer es denn nun war. *Holmes ermittelt wieder einmal in Verkleidung und stellt George Burnwell mittels einer Pistole. Veröffentlichungen (Auswahl) Die Erzählung erschien u.a. in folgenden Sammelbänden: *''Sherlock Holmes hat mörderische Einfälle'' ( , Neuer Kaiser Verlag) *''Sherlock Holmes - 17 Detektivgeschichten'' ( , Verlag Neues Leben, Übersetzung: Reinhard Hillich und Sabine Thieme) *''Sherlock Holmes - Meistererzählungen'' ( , Anaconda-Verlag) *''Sherlock Holmes - Die besten Geschichten'' ( , Anaconda-Verlag) Adaptionen Verfilmungen * wurde die Geschichte in der französischen Stummfilmreihe mit Georges Tréville verfilmt. * wurde der Fall innerhalb der Filmreihe mit Eille Norwood als Sherlock Holmes verfilmt. * wurde der Fall als 8. Episode innerhalb der Fernsehserie Sherlock Holmes mit Douglas Wilmer in der Titelrolle verfilmt. * als fünfte Episode in der deutschen Fernsehserie mit Erich Schellow. * diente der Fall als Inspiration für die 2. Episode der Zeichentrickserie . * diente der Fall als Inspiration für die 24. Episode der Zeichentrickserie Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century. Vertonungen * : Als Hörspiel vom BR, mit Peter Pasetti und Klaus Behrend * : Als Hörspiel vom SR, mit Alexander Kerst und Heinz Leo Fischer * 2006: Als Hörbuch in der Box Die Abenteuer des Sherlock Holmes von Radioropa, gelesen von Christian Poewe * : Als Hörspiel von Maritim, mit Christian Rode und Peter Groeger *2013: Als Hörbuch von Der Hörverlag, gelesen von Oliver Kalkofe *2013: Als Hörbuch in der Sammlung von Audible, gelesen von Erich Räuker * : Als Inszenierte Lesung von WinterZeit, mit Till Hagen und Tom Jacobs *2015: Als Hörspiel von Titania Medien, mit Joachim Tennstedt und Detlef Bierstedt Comics *2010: Innerhalb der Reihe Comic Sherlock Holmes Masanori Meisaku Kessakusen Verlauf der Reihe | DANACH= Die Blutbuchen| }} | DANACH= | }} en:The Adventure of the Beryl Coronet es:La diadema de berilos Beryll-Krone